Um Potlatch Imediatista
Rádio Sermonettes ;Hakim Bey (NT: alguém pode fazer a revisão pra mim? tive dificuldade com algumas expressões como "knock themselves out" ou palavras aparentemente sem tradução como "relishes". Optei por traduzir "players" para "jogadores", contudo cogitei traduzir para "participantes". Hmm, sei lá. De qualquer forma: conservei o original ao pé da tradução, caso alguém queira mexer em alguma coisa) i. Q'ualquer número de pessoas pode brincar, mas o número deve ser pré-determinado. Entre seis a vinte cinco soa razoável. ii. A estrutura básica é um banquete ou piquenique. Cada jogador deve trazer um prato ou garrafa, etc., de quantidade suficiente a servir uma porção para todo mundo. Pratos podem ser preparados ou terminados no próprio local, mas nada deveria ser comprado pronto (exceto vinho & cerveja, embora esses poderiam idealmente ser caseiros). Quão mais elaborados os pratos, melhor. Tente ser ''memorável. O menu não precisa ser uma surpresa (embora isso seja uma opção)-- alguns grupos podem querer coordenar os banquetes para evitar duplicações ou conflitos. Talvez o banquete possa ter um tema & cada jogador pode ser responsável por um campo dado (petiscos, sopa, peixe, vegetais, carne, salada, sobremesa, frios, queijos, etc.). Temas sugeridos: Gastrosofia de Fourier--Surrealismo--Nativo-americano--Preto & Vermelho (todas as comidas pretas ou vermelhas em honra à anarquia)--etc. iii. O banquete deve ser realizado com um certo nível de formalidade: brindes, por exemplo. Talvez vestido à caráter de alguma forma? (Imagine por exemplo que o tema do banquete é Surrealismo; o conceito de vestido à caráter adquire certo significado). Música ao vivo durante o banquete seria ótimo, desde que alguns dos jogadores se satisfizessem em performar para os outros como seu presente, & comer depois. (Som mecânico não é apropriado.) iv. O principal propósito do potlatch, obviamente, é dar presentes. Cada jogador deveria chegar com um ou mais presentes & sair com um ou mais presentes diferentes. Isso pode ser feito de variadas formas: (a) Cada jogador trás um presente & o passa para a pessoa sentada adjacente a ele na mesa (ou arranjo similar); (b) Todos trazem um presente para todos os outros convidados. A escolha pode depender do número de jogadores, sendo (a) melhor para grupos maiores & (b) para agrupações menores. Se a escolha é (b), você há de querer decidir de antemão se os presentes devem ser os mesmos ou diferentes. Por exemplo, se estou jogando com cinco outras pessoas, eu trago (digamos) cinco colares pintados à mão, ou cinco presentes totalmente diferentes? E os presentes serão dados especificamente a certos indivíduos (podendo, neste caso, serem feitos já pensando na personalidade do presenteado), ou serão distribuídos em atacado? v. Os presentes devem ser feitos pelos jogadores, não comprados prontos. Isto é vital. Elementos pré-manufaturados podem entrar na composição dos presentes, mas cada presente deve ser um legítimo trabalho individual de arte. Se, por exemplo, eu trago cinco colares pintados à mão, eu devo pintá-los cada um com minhas próprias mãos, seja com o mesmo desenho, seja com desenhos diferentes, embora eu possa comprar os fios já manufaturados para trabalhar. vi. Os presentes não precisam ser objetos físicos. O presente de um jogador por ser música ao vivo durante o jantar, o de outro pode ser uma performance. Contudo, é bom lembrar que nos potlatches ameríndios espera-se que os presentes sejam soberbos, até arruinando quem presenteia. Em minha opinião objetos físicos são os melhores, & eles deveriam ser tão bons quanto possível-- não necessariamente caros para se fazer, mas realmente impressionantes. Os potlatches tradicionais envolviam conquista de prestígio. Os jogadores deveriam entrar em um espírito competitivo no presentear, uma determinação em fazer presentes de verdadeiro esplendor ou valor. Grupos podem decidir regras de antemão quanto a isso--alguns podem querer insistir em objetos físicos, no caso do qual a música ou performance simplesmente se tornaria atos extras de generosidade, mas hors de potlatch, por assim dizer. vii. Nosso potlatch é não-tradicional, contudo, uma vez que todos os jogadores vencem--todos presenteiam e recebem igualmente. Não há como negar, entretanto, que um jogador sem graça ou avarento perderá prestígio, enquanto um jogador imaginativo &/ou generoso ganhará rosto. Em um potlatch de sucesso cada jogador será igualmente generoso, de forma que todos os jogadores ficarão igualmente satisfeitos. A incerteza a respeito do resultado adiciona uma pitada de aleatorieade ao evento. viii. O anfitrião, que providencia o espaço, terá certamente mais problemas e gastos, então um potlatch ideal deveria ser parte de uma série na qual cada jogador assume o posto de anfitrião. Nesse caso outra competição pelo prestígio transpiraria no decorrer das séries:--quem vai prover a mais memorável hospitalidade? Alguns grupos podem pquerer determinar regras limitando as funções do anfitrião, enquanto outros podem deixar os anfitriões livres para se matar de esforço; contudo, nesse caso, deveria acontecer realmente uma série de eventos, de forma que ninguém se sinta trapaceado, ou superior, em relação aos outros jogadores. Mas em algumas áreas e para alguns grupos a série inteira pode ser simplesmente infactível. Em Nova York, por exemplo, nem todos tem espaço suficiente para abrigar mesmo uma festa pequena. Nesse caso os anfitriões ganharão inevitavelmente algum prestígio extra. E porque não? ix. Presentes não deveriam ser úteis. Eles devem apelar aos sentidos. Alguns grupos podem preferir trabalhos artísticos, outros conservas caseiras, ou ouro, incensos e mirra, ou mesmo atos sexuais. Deve haver consenso sobre algumas regras base. Nenhuma mediação deve estar envolvida no presente-- nada de fitas de vídeo, gravações de áudio, sem material impresso, etc. Todos os presentes devem estar presentes na cerimônia do potlatch-- i.e. nada de ingressos para outros eventos, nada de promessas, sem adiamentos. Lembre-se que a proposta da brincadeira, assim como sua regra mais básica, é evitar toda mediação & mesmo representação--para estar ''''presente,' para dar '' presentes.'' Traduzido por Iago Revisão ainda pendente ORIGINAL i. A'ny number can play but the number must be pre-determined. Six to twenty-five seems about right. ii. The basic structure is a banquet or picnic. Each player must bring a dish or bottle, etc., of sufficient quantity that e veryone gets at least a serving. Dishes can be prepared or finished on the spot, but nothing should be bought ready-made (except wine & beer, although these could ideally be home-made). The more elaborate the dishes the better. Attempt to be ''memorable . The menu need not be left to surprise (although this is an option)-- some groups may want to coordinate the banquets so as to avoid duplications or clashes. Perhaps the banquet could have a theme & each player could be responsible for a given course (appetizer, soup, fish, vegetables, meat, salad, dessert, ices, cheeses, etc.). Suggested themes: Fourier's Gastrosophy--Surrealism--Native American--Black & Red (all food black or red in honor of anarchy)--etc. iii. The banquet should be carried out with a certain degree of formality: toasts, for example. Maybe dress for dinner in some way? (Imagine for example that the banquet theme were Surrealism ''; the concept ''dress for dinner takes on a certain meaning). Live music at the banquet would be fine, providing some of the players were content to perform for the others as their gift, & eat later. (Recorded music is not appropriate.) iv. The main purpose of the potlatch is of course gift-giving. Every player should arrive with one or more gifts & leave with one or more different gifts. This could be accomplished in a number of ways: (a) Each player brings one gift & passes it to the person seated next to them at table (or some similar arrangement); (b) Everyone brings a gift for every other guest. The choice may depend on the number of players, with (a) better for larger groups & (b) for smaller gatherings. If the choice is (b), you may want to decide beforehand whether the gifts should be the same or different. For example, if I am playing with five other people, do I b ring (say) five hand-painted neckties, or five totally different gifts? And will the gifts be given specifically to certain individuals (in which case they might be crafted to suit the recipient's personality), or will they be distributed by lot? v. The gifts must be made by the players, not ready-made. This is vital. Pre-manufactured elements can go into the making of the gifts, but each gift must be an individual work of art in its own right. If for instance I bring five hand painted neckties, I must paint each one myself, either with the same or with different designs, although I may be allowed to buy ready-made ties to work on. vi. Gifts need not be physical objects. One player's gift might be live music during dinner, another's might be a performance. H owever, it should be recalled that in the Amerindian potlatches the gifts were supposed to be superb & even ruinous for the givers. In my opinion physical objects are best, & they should be as good as possible-- not necessarily costly to make, but really impressive. Traditional potlatches involved prestige-winning. Players should feel a competitive spirit of giving, a determination to make gifts of real splendor or value. Groups may wish to set rules beforehand a bout this--some may wish to insist on physical objects, in which case music or performance would simply become extra acts of generosity, but hors de potlatch, so to speak. vii. Our potlatch is non-traditional, however, in that theoretically all players win--everyone gives & receives equally. There' s no denying however that a dull or stingy player will lose prestige, while an imaginative &/or generous player will gain face. In a really successful potlatch each player will be equally generous, so that all pl ayers will be equally pleased. The uncertainty of outcome adds a zest of randomness to the event. viii. The host, who supplies the place, will of course be put to extra trouble & expense, so that an ideal potlatch would be part of a series in which each player takes a turn as host. In this case another competition for prestige would transpire in the course o f the series:--who will provide the most memorable hospitality? Some groups may want to set rules limiting the host's duties, while others may wish to leave hosts free to knock themselves out; however, in the latter case, there should really be a complete series of events, so that no one need feel cheated, or superior, in relation to the other players. But in some areas & for some groups the entire series may simply not be feasible. In New York for exam ple not everyone has enough room to host even a small party. In this case the hosts will inevitably win some extra prestige. And why not? ix. Gifts should not be useful. They should appeal to the senses. Some groups may prefer works of art, others might like home-made preserves & relishes, or gold frankincense & myrrh, or even sexual acts. Some ground rules should be agreed on. No mediation should be involved in the gift-- no videotapes, tape recordings, printed material, etc. All gifts should be present at the potlatch ceremony-- i.e. no tickets to other events, no promises, no postponements. Remember that the purpose of the game, as well as its most basic rule, is to avoid all mediation & even representation--to be ''''present,' to give '' presents.'' Categoria:Rádio Sermonettes, de Hakim Bey